1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hospital gown or gown for debilitated patients, out-patients, mental patients, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present day hospital gowns are ill-fitting, ugly, embarrassing in exposure of various parts of the human body, degrading, dangerous to the point of life threatening, not adapted to modern technology (e.g.) some are not even X-ray compatible, waste staff time and even expose the institution to increased liability due to poor safety standards.
The present invention overcomes all of these shortcomings and much more.